Through Fire and Steel
by spidermonkey321
Summary: It is said that fire bends even the toughest steel, but when it comes to Edward Cullen not even the toughest inferno will stop him from saving his best friend. What happens when steel is bent so out of shape that it becomes unrecognizable?


2005

Edward cursed as he frantically searched for his wallet while the older lady at the window rolled her eyes impatiently. After a hurried search all over his car, he realized he had left his wallet at Renee's home. He retraced his steps in his mind until he remembered taking out of his back pocket as he sat down at little Bell's tea party. The small pink chair was way too uncomfortable for his 6'1 frame, even more so with the big bulge on his back pocket.

The sound of a horn blaring pulled him out of his reverie and he turned around to apologize to the woman at the window, explaining he had forgotten his wallet and promising to return to pay for his order in half an hour.

He groaned at the prospect of having to drive back to the Swan's home after he was almost home. He loved Charlie, but he truly could not understand why he insisted on building a house so far from the city. Admittedly, the three-story house was beautiful with tall ceilings and a rustic décor. With nothing but trees around it, the ambience was peaceful. A far cry from the hustle and bustle of the city.

The house also had plenty of space where little Bell could get into trouble. He chuckled as he remembered the many times he found Rene just about ready to pull her hair out due to little Bell's mischief. From climbing a tall tree in order to pet the baby birds residing on a nest on top of it, to painting an entire wall at church with a purple sharpie because, according to her, purple was much prettier color than white and she wanted God to have a pretty home, she knew how to get her parents in a tizzy.

Boy, he loved that kid.

He found it a bit embarrassing that even though he was the star quarterback of Port Angeles High football team and therefore worshipped by his peers and pretty much the entire town, he only really had three friends. Jasper, who had been his neighbor all his life, Emmett, his favorite cousin, and his little Bell.

He realized it was odd to count a five year old among your best friends, but it was the truth. Little Bell was pretty much the only person in the world who loved him for who he was and not for who he pretended to be. She could always tell when he was being himself and when he was putting his mask of the perfect teenager, hoping to keep everyone around him happy. She was pretty much the only person who knew he hated football and that he dreamed of being an architect instead. It wasn't like he was forced to play, but he knew his father and pretty much the whole town would be disappointed if he didn't use his sports talent to become the first NFL star bred at Port Angeles High.

He found it easy to confide in her and he reveled in the fact that she accepted him for who he was. Even though she was five, she was very smart and intuitive. He loved to see her big brown doe eyes light up when an idea popped into her head and the way her little brows furrowed with determination when she wanted to accomplish something. She was a force to be reckoned with whenever something stood between her and her goals, and he found himself wishing he could learn from her strength and fight for his own dreams. He figured it was a gift her childish innocence granted her, but he swore upon everything that was holy he would do his best to keep her from becoming like him. He would not let her lose the fire in her only to become a marionette whose strings were pulled by everyone but her. No sir, she was going to be happy. He'd make sure of it.

His thoughts were interrupted by the curtain of thick smoke billowing from the forest ahead of him. He felt his stomach tighten with cold dread when he realized it was coming from the area where the Swan house was located at, but he refused to think the worst. He had been there less than an hour ago and everything was fine. Renee was painting in her studio while Little Bell took her afternoon nap, dead tired after their hour-long play date. They had run around the house pretending that Little Bell was a princess and he was the monster trying to eat her until she became thirsty. It was then that she demanded to play tea and fed him imaginary cookies. He loved listening to her as she told him about her day and all the mischief she had created at school until she fell asleep in his arms. He had tucked her into bed with her favorite Teddy bear, a bronze colored plush animal that he bought her for her last birthday, promising that it would protect her whenever he himself couldn't. She was glued to 'Eddie bear' since then and refused to go anywhere without it.

Panic shot through him as he finally arrived at the Swans. The first two stories were covered in flames and thick black smoke billowed towards the third floor. His blood ran cold as he realized that neither Renee nor Bella were anywhere to be seen.

They were inside.

He jumped out of the car and rummaged through his back pack. He pulled out his cell phone and the towel he used when he trained at the gym, while dialing 911.

"911 what's your emergency?" a female voice announced over the receiver.

"Fire at Swan residence! Send help. Hurry!" he barked at the phone.

"We are sending help, stay put." The voice instructed to no one because Edward was already running towards the house. He knew the fire would reach the third floor before anyone made it and he was not about to let his Little Bell die.

He kicked the door open only to be greeted by a cloud of dark smoke that burned his eyes, but he refused to let it stop him. Using the flimsy towel as a shield for his mouth, he made his way through the darkness trying to reach the stairs. Even with the towel, the smoke burned a hole in throat every time he took a breath. He finally made his way to the stairs only to realize the flames were beginning to engulf them.

"Renee!" He yelled, hoping she had made it upstairs already. She could find the way out or at least tell him what to do.

There was no answer.

 _You can still make it Cullen don't be a pussy_ , he told himself while looking at the burning stairs. Panic was beginning to set in his gut and a very strong instinct was telling him to run out of there while he still could. Yet another instinct, an equally strong one kept him moving. It was the instinct to protect his little Bell. She was NOT going to die. Something deep inside him knew he would not survive without her.

With that realization in mind, he took a few steps back to gain momentum and jump through the tiny licks of flames burning the lower steps. He felt the heat in his feet as he sprinted the rest of the steps trying his best to keep his panic in check. By the time he reached the third floor, he was out of breath and his head was swimming. He had absolutely no visibility and his tennis shoes were melting into the burning floor. He was just about to succumb to the darkness that threatened to claim him when he heard a small wail to the left of him.

His little Bell.

He pushed himself toward the sound, silently begging for her to continue crying. He blindly made it through what was once a playroom hearing his little Bell's cries grow weaker causing his heart to break.

 _Come on princess, don't stop. Tell me where you are_. He silently begged. He considered trying to yell but he knew it would be a waste of precious breath, at least until he was close enough for her to hear his undoubtedly hoarse voice.

" _If you still have a voice Cullen,"_ the panicky voice in his head replied.

She didn't disappoint him as she continued to make as much noise as she could. He imagined how painful it must be for her and that thought made him push harder against the haze that blurred his thoughts. He finally found her in a bathtub, drenched in water and holding a handheld shower in one hand and her Eddie bear in the other. Her pink chair was resting under a small window that allowed the smoke to escape. He was amazed at her intelligence and courage to look for a water source and a window when she realized what was happening. Unfortunately for them, the water would not help much but he could at least try to breathe some air while he figured what to do.

"Little Bell!" he croaked, hoping she was lucid enough to recognize him.

"Edward!" she rasped feebly as she made to reach for him.

"Shh … it's ok. Hold on to me and don't let go ok? I'm gonna get us out of here."

He felt her nod and burrow against his chest. The water in her clothes felt heavenly against him as he reached for the window. He took a couple of breaths, but the thick smoke made it impossible for the fresh air to help. Realizing that he needed to find another way out, he quickly doused a couple of towels with water and covered his little Bell with them, covering as much skin as he could, hoping to delay the fire if it reached her. The thought of her skin marred by scars made him quicken his movements and leave the bathroom in search of a way out.

As he stepped back into the hallway he realized with horror that the stairs were now burning, and part of the floor had disappeared into the raging inferno burning below them.

Right where Renee's studio used to be.

Refusing to think about anything else but a way to save his friend, he tightened his grip on her tiny body and ran towards the guest bedroom. He knew there was a balcony there and prayed to God that he could reach it before the flames did. He reached the forsaken balcony only to find it locked. Pulling his hair in despair he began to look for something to break the glass with. Tears began to wet his face and his body was shaking with exertion, but he refused to give up. He pushed against the darkness until he found a chair.

Without any other option, he dropped the little girl on the hot floor in order to be able to lift the chair to break the window. She cried out, but he had no time to see if it was because she was burned or scared. He gathered whatever little strength he had left and threw the chair against the glass, shattering it to a million pieces. The cool air hit him, and his lungs began to seize in response, but he had no time to pay attention to the excruciating pain. He was so close to saving Bella.

Gathering the crying girl in his arms, he stepped into the third-floor balcony. The fire department had arrived, but Edward could tell they had not set out their equipment yet. The flames had begun to lick their way towards their temporary heaven and he knew they didn't have time to wait to be rescued.

They would have to jump.

Fear like he had never felt before gripped his heart. The chances of surviving the fall were low, but he would rather die of a fall than burned alive. He thought about his mom and how sad she would be. It gutted him to think he would not be at his sister's wedding or see his father age. Most devastatingly, he would not see his little Bell grow. She would survive. He would do anything he could to absorb the brunt of the impact so that she could live.

"Edward, there's fire everywhere! Where's my mommy? I wanna see daddy!" The terrified voice of his friend wailed.

"I know, little Bell, but I need you to be very brave. Can you do that for me?" he choked out.

"I'm brave," She huffed. Her strong personality coming out even in the midst of her fear.

"We are going to have to jump. I need you to hold on to my body and don't let go ok? No matter what don't let me go until we are on the ground."

"But it's too far up! I'm scared." She wheezed.

His throat felt like a hot branding iron was shoved inside, but he gathered the strength to soothe her.

"I'll protect you. You know you are my very best friend so I won't let anything bad happen to you. I love you."

With those last words, he took a minute to say a prayer in his mind, hoping that his dad was right and that there was a benevolent and almighty God waiting for him.

 _Dear Lord in heaven. Please forgive my sins and welcome me in your arms, but please, please let her live. Take my life instead, I have nothing to offer you, but please have mercy on me and let her live._ Willing his arms to become an iron cage of protection, he jumped.

The air rushed against him for a fraction of a second before a flash of intense pain shot through his legs and back. A sickening crunch reverberated in his ears as any air left in his lungs was violently pushed out. The pain was so strong it made it impossible for him to do anything but cry out in agony. He could hear the sirens and people yelling somewhere near, but his vision had blurred.

He heard small whimpers somewhere close to his left ear, but he couldn't focus on anything but the intense agony of the pain.

 _This is what death feels like Cullen, let go_ was the last thing his brain registered before darkness enveloped him.

2017

" _Eddie bear, you left me," his little Bell's voice called from somewhere._

 _Standing in the middle of a field, Edward tried his best to follow it._

" _No little Bell, never. I've been looking for you. I miss you. We all miss you. Please come home!" He pleaded as he waded through large blades of grass, his cane sinking in the mud and slowing his already difficult gait._

" _You never came for me. You promised me, Edward. You promised," the voice wept, breaking Edward's heart into a thousand pieces._

 _He searched for the voice, the sky suddenly darkening and the air chilling his bones._

" _Please, little Bell, let me find you. Come to me; I need you. I've looked everywhere for you!" he screamed, his voice still raspy after all the damage caused by the smoke._

 _Suddenly, he spotted her little teddy bear laying on the grass a few feet ahead of him. The bear looked old and torn at the seams. Edward pushed his broken body forward, feeling the familiar aches that such effort caused but not caring. He knew that his little Bell was near, and this time nothing would stop him from getting to her._

 _Only when he reached the dilapidated bear did he wish he wouldn't have, as he felt a pain much larger than anything he ever suffered. None of the 23 surgeries, the years of physical therapy and experimental treatments, not even waking up to find out that his little Bell was gone had ever hurt this bad._

 _He clutched his heart and let out a grieving roar._

 _Because the bear was laying on top of her grave._

Drenched with sweat, Edward woke up from the familiar nightmare. He looked at the clock radio on his nightstand and saw that it was almost time to wake up. At least he had gotten some sleep, perhaps switching his physical therapy sessions to evenings would help with the insomnia. Rosalie certainly knew how to get him bone tired. She was relentless and was immune to his cries for pity even when they were real. She had been his physical therapist for over seven years and had become a close friend.

Rosalie understood him in ways his family didn't. Tragedy had touched her life when her four-year-old kid was abducted, raped and later murdered by a man she had declined to date. Edward held a profound admiration for her ability to survive through such calamity. In a way he felt a kinship with her because she was the only one who could understand the feeling in his chest when he thought about his little Bell. Granted, she was not his child, and thankfully she had not been a victim of a crime, but she had been ripped from his life without any warning and he had no idea why.

Charlie Swan's disappearance was a mystery to Edward. One that kept him up at night wondering what had made him take a bus out of Forks to Seattle with nothing but Renee's ashes and his little girl the same day she was released from the hospital. He never returned to inquire about the insurance money on the house or called to inform of his whereabouts. It was as if earth had swallowed them both.

Carlisle had worried for his friend of course, but with Edward on the brink of death, he had no time to ponder about the motives for his disappearance. He figured he wanted a fresh start after the devastating loss of his wife and that he would call when he felt better.

Only the call never came.

To make matters worse, Billy Black the fire marshal in charge of the investigation of the fire and Charlie's close friend was murdered viciously in his office a month after the fire. The official report said that he had been working late and headed home when someone had intercepted him in the parking lot. They stabbed him 57 times and dragged him towards the trashcan, where they doused him with gasoline. When they heard the janitor approaching, they left, taking his car and meager possessions but not before lighting him on fire.

The police ruled it a homicide but found no connection to Charlie's disappearance. When Edward finally returned home, he demanded answers, but no one could give him anything. Charlie was gone and so was his little Bell, and there was nothing he could do while in a wheelchair.

The sound of his alarm blaring pulled him out of his dark memories. Grabbing his trusty cane, he used his hands to put his leg on the floor, with that done he put his other foot down and used the cane to push himself up, feeling every muscle in his body protest the effort. He walked to the bathroom where he took a few minutes to look at his scars. Most people would hate having their body tarnished by so many angry lines, but not Edward. To him, every scar was a reminder that his little Bell was alive, that he had succeeded in saving her and he could never regret that. He only hoped she was happy and safe, wherever she was.

His life had certainly not been easy, years of surgeries and physical therapies to get him to walk again. Bones replaced with steel, lungs that needed lots of mending, third degree burns on the soles of his feet and a battle with a bacterial infection that almost ended his life were the consequences of choosing to run into that burning house.

Guilt was another one because his parents were also victims of his decision. While Carlisle Cullen came from a long line of famous doctors and old money, Edward knew that his medical costs had been high enough that Carlisle had to sell some properties and cash out investments. His mother gave up her career as a chef to take care of him. His sister Kate, once his friend and confidant, had learned to despise him. She was the only one in the family who dared to reproach him for his actions, making sure he destroyed ALL their lives and not just his. He never dared to speak to her again after that fight, and she never tried, so he added her loss to the long list of failures in his life. However, while he regretted causing his family pain and anguish, he could never bring himself to regret the decision of almost dying for someone he loved.

BPOV

2017

Muted yellow colored the green carpet of her father's study. She immediately recognized the horrendous olive toned fabric, but Bella could not understand why she was looking at it so closely. The early morning sunshine was not supposed to find her on a carpet. Had she slept on the floor? Why was her head hurting? She could not remember drinking out of her father's decanter like she sometimes indulged, but her head was about to split open. She attempted to roll over to her back hoping to get a clearer picture in her fuzzy head and that's when it hit her.

Her father was dead.

With a roll of nausea and a bout of dizziness, she did her best to get up. When she did, she found her father's corpse laying on the floor, his gun still in his right hand. The same gun that killed the man who shot him and the other one who attempted to hurt her. Memories flooded her head at a bewildering pace, too fast for her confused mind to make sense of anything. Yet seeing the brains of the men who attacked them splattered all over her father's leather seats reminded her of the one thing her father begged of her before he died, her need to run.

Grabbing a thumb drive, cash, and a dilapidated teddy bear her father had handed her right before the attack she did just that, she ran.

She had no idea what had happened. He father had frantically pulled her out of school and packed her clothes haphazardly while telling her that the life she had, the life _they_ had, was a lie. He explained to her that the grandma they had visited, when she was a child, had been an FBI agent; a good friend of his, who helped him run.

"What are you talking about dad?" Bella asked bewildered, "Running from what?"

"Remember when you were a kid, and we arrived at this house you would cry all the time over your mamma and Eddie bear? How you would talk nonstop about this family where the dad was a doctor and the mom made cookies and how KitKat painted your nails?"

Shocked by the change of direction, Bella scrunched up her face confused about why her childhood dreams were related to her father's need for escape.

"They were real, Bells. All of it, them, the fire, everything. It was real," he continued. "I lied to you, Bells. You and your mamma didn't get hurt in a car crash. She died in that fire, and you would have died too, but someone saved you," her father stated as he dragged her into his studio, opening drawers, and throwing papers on his desk carelessly.

Bella felt her stomach drop. She was convinced she heard him wrong. She had spent years thinking she was crazy, struggling with memories of burning flames; a black smoke that chased after her. Terrifying nightmares of hearing a woman scream in horrific pain, begging her to run would wake her up pretty much every night of her childhood; her father waking her and soothing her with loving hugs and kisses.

"You lied? What do you mean you lied, Dad? What the hell? You told me it was my imagination! I grew up thinking I was crazy because of it. How could you?"

"Listen to me, Isabella!" He raised his voice, "I don't have much time to explain, and you need to be safe, baby girl. My God, you have to be safe!" he explained, panic seeping in his voice.

"Dad, what are you talking about? You are seriously scaring me!"

"They were real Isabella, all of them. Lile, MeMe, Kate, they are the only ones that can protect you now. You must find them. Carlisle will take care of you. I have left everything for you to be taken care of, honey. I'm really sorry I couldn't protect you better, sweetie," her father explained, his voice breaking as he gave her a hug so tight, Bella felt it as a good bye.

Opening one last drawer, he took out a scraggly little teddy bear, a huge wad of cash, and a thumb drive.

"This is what you need to survive, Isabella. Don't use your credit cards, your phone, or anything that may help them trace you. You must be smart, baby girl. Don't trust anyone until you find Carlisle, ok? You must get out of here at once and run as fast as you can..."

"I am afraid is too late for that, Swan," a sinister voice interrupted her father.

The color drained from Charlie's face when two men walked in, pointing their guns at them.

"Stefan, let her go she has nothing to do with this. Please, I beg you, have mercy on my daughter," Charlie pleaded.

"Mercy? Oh, Swan you obviously don't know me. We've been waiting a long time to get our revenge. Killing your sweet wife was not enough; your sweet little girl was supposed to die too. An eye for and eye and all that. Vladimir expects this to be over. It's been many years overdue, don't you think? Perhaps I may do you a kindness and shoot you before you watch me defile this pretty little cunt in all the ways I dreamed to defile her mother and couldn't. She does look just like her," the man said while giving Bella a lascivious look that told her exactly what he had in mind.

Before anyone could blink, Charlie pushed Isabella on the floor, pulled out his gun and shot, hitting Stefan in the chest but missing his heart so he was able to shoot back, hitting Charlie in the shoulder. The second man began to shoot too but missed Charlie when he ducked behind his desk.

"Bella run!" her dad shouted as more gunshots rang around her.

She tried to get up, but the second man tackled her to the floor, hitting her in various places but not shooting her. She fought back; her father had taught her self-defense, and she was making him proud. She heard more that saw Stefan's dead body fall to the floor, but she didn't have to react because the man on top of her hit her on the head with his gun. She heard another shot and felt the man fall on top her.

Dizzy and confused, she stood up ready to find her father. He was sitting on his chair, bleeding out but still conscious. She tried to go to him, but her head felt too heavy and she fell back to the floor. She could see her dad, but she could not make her body move to help him.

"Get up, Bells." Her father coughed. "You are stronger than this… you must survive."

She could see the blood pouring from his mouth with every word he spoke but could not make a sound to stop him. Her body felt light, like it was floating and thinning into a small dot.

"Look… inside"

"Find… the Cullens…"

"Fight…"

"Love…

"… you"

That was the last thing she heard her father say before she had lost consciousness. Now in the safety of a cheap hotel's office center, she could finally browse through the thumb drive. With trembling hands, she inserted the tiny drive into the hub and watched the screen as it loaded. She was terrified and had no idea what to do. At first, she had been tempted to call the cops, but when she realized that both men her father had killed had badges, she decided against it. She was confused, since when did her father own a gun? He was an accountant for God's sake; why did he need one? How did he know how to shoot so well? She knew he was a martial arts expert and good at self-defense, but her father had never been a violent man. How could he kill two cops so easily?

A beep from the screen pulled her out of her thoughts and back to the task at hand. She noticed the drive had several image files and a few video ones. The video ones were numbered so she decided to start from the beginning and pushed play on the one labeled with number one.

Her father's face filled the screen and she felt her tears fall immediately. She missed him already. He had been the one true constant in her life. He was her hero, her best friend, the one person who could fix anything with just one hug. The realization that she would never again feel the safety of his arms around her or the tickle of his mustache as he kissed her good night made her heart break.

 _Bells,_

 _If you are watching this, it means they have found us, and I'm no longer with you. I am sorry baby girl. I swear I tried my best to keep you safe. I hope you have managed to run away unharmed and are in a safe place. I know you are confused and probably wondering what is going on. Unfortunately I cannot tell you much; doing so would mean risking your life and that is something I will not do._

 _However, you do need to know the truth about your life. Your real name is Isabella Marie Swan, not Isabella Daniels. You were born in Port Angeles, Washington where your mom and I met and eventually married. Your Mom, Renee, was the most beautiful woman to ever grace this earth. She was kind and loved with her whole heart. Once you were born, we decided to buy our own house in a town nearby called Forks, where I got a job as a chief of police._

 _Carlisle and I had been friends since college. We were thick as thieves and always getting into trouble until we met Esme and Renee. They were roommates and to say it was love at first sight would be an understatement. Carlisle got married within a month in Las Vegas, and your mother and I followed three months later._

Her father looked wistful as he remembered those old times. It was clear that he missed her mother and his friends.

 _As you know, Renee and I had trouble conceiving. We had pretty much resigned ourselves to only being the loving aunt and uncle of Kate and Edward when you came along 12 years later. We were ecstatic. At the time, I thought I had everything I could possibly want, you know? I was blessed with the best woman, a good job, great friends, and a beautiful baby girl. My life was complete._

Bella felt a twinge in her stomach when she watched the wistful smile disappear from Charlie's face. His face became angry, his hands turned into fists as he continued.

 _The day of the fire I had been called into Port Angeles to help with an investigation. I had talked to Renee right before leaving the station. She was painting in her studio and telling me all about your visit with Edward. We had laughed at the poor boy wearing your feathered scarf and pink hat during tea time, and she had bugged me about how he would marry you one day, knowing how it would make me grumble. Ninety-three minutes later, I received a call from Billy, the fire chief letting me know that my life as I knew it was over. I don't remember the drive to the hospital. I honestly have very few memories of the days that followed. You were in the hospital, being treated for smoke inhalation, a broken arm, and a concussion. I remember Esme's cries as I informed her of Renee's death and how Carlisle's face was transformed by the terror of knowing his son was near death. I'm not sure who told Esme about Edward, but I'm glad I wasn't around to see her. I felt guilty enough at it was._

 _Because I knew, Bells, right in the pit of my stomach that the fire had been no accident. I knew that whoever killed your mother would come back to hurt us, so I ran. I contacted Marcia, the lady you knew as Gran, and she helped me out to get new identities and to start a new life. All I can tell you is that I've been working with the FBI to keep you safe. If you are watching this, it means something has gone wrong, and you need to find a safe place to be. I don't trust anyone but Carlisle with your life, so I need you to find him. His address is attached in one of the documents you will find here. Give him the documents that are labeled for him; he will know what to do._

Her father looked at the camera and took a deep breath.

 _I love you, Bells. You have made me incredibly happy and I'm very honored to have been your father. You are a strong young lady and while I know that my death will be hard, I know you will move on and be happy. I will always be with you, baby girl, no matter where I am, I'll be making sure you are safe. Please follow your dreams and try to be happy. I'm sorry I won't be with you at your wedding, that I won't hold my grand babies or teach them how to throw a punch, but I will be watching over you._

 _Forever._

Teary eyed and with trembling hands, Charlie disconnected the video feed.

Bella could not hold back her tears. She broke down and cried out for her daddy. Fortunately, the office center was empty, so she was able to let out all of her grief, all of her anger, and all of her pain, while sitting in a cheap plastic chair in front of an outdated computer, in a hotel in a city she had never been to.

She had never felt more alone.

After her tears ceased, she felt numb. Her body was cold, and her head throbbed. She longed for a bath and a long nap, but she was too afraid to stay in one place for too long. What if the Vladimir guy found her? He probably had found his buddies by now. A little voice inside her told her she was being irrational, that she was in a different city and she had not left any way for them to trace her, but she could not shake the paranoia.

Instead, she opened the image files. She found lots of pictures of the Cullens. Carlisle, or Lile, as she had called him as a child, was a handsome blond man with twinkling blue eyes that spoke of mischief. Esme was short, almost petite, with caramel colored curls and a smile that would sell toothpaste by the thousands. There was a gorgeous young girl, with bright blue eyes similar to Carlisle's; her face captured mid-laugh as she pointed a hose towards a boy who was running away from it.

It was when she finally looked at the boy that Bella's memories began to resurface.

Bronze hair that was as soft as feathers.

Green eyes that spoke without words.

Fingers that gave her relentless tickles.

Arms that held tight as the air rushed around her.

Blood— lots and lots of blood.

Edward!

The McDermott blueprints were giving Edward a headache. He had spent most of his morning working on them, trying to figure out a way to design a building that looked old. The things people asked sometimes were incomprehensible to him, but who was he to argue? As long as they paid him, he would.

The ringing of his phone pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Hello."

"Edward?" his mother's voice rang on the other side.

"Hi mom, are you ok?" he replied, puzzled about the worried tone in her voice.

"Honey, everything is okay, but I need you to come home immediately. Can you do that?"

"What? Why? What's going on mom?" he asked.

"Edward, I can't tell you over the phone, but everyone is fine. We just need you here as soon as possible. It's important," his mother replied urgently.

"I'm on my way," he said as he reached for his cane.

"Thanks sweetheart, we will see you soon. Be careful."

Three hours later Edward found himself arriving in Port Angeles. After his long road to recovery he decided to move to Seattle to start over again. Initially, his parents took turns coming over to his place until they were convinced he was able to be on his own. It had annoyed him at the time, but he knew how difficult it had been for them to see him battle his way through the many surgeries and the short paralysis. Luckily, he managed to convince them that he was ready to be on his own and since then he had been on his own. He missed his parents, but he really did not miss being around Kate or the rest of the town for that matter.

Anytime he visited, he felt like an animal at the zoo. Everyone always looking at him and talking behind his back. They lamented the loss of the athlete he once had been and even dared to wonder why he had wasted his future by running into a burning house rather than wait for the firemen. He shuddered at the idea of having to deal with the townsfolk for any amount of time. As he drove towards the Cullen estate, he wondered what in the world would make her mother call him in like that. She knew of his distaste for the town and often pulled out her mamma bear claws whenever someone made a nasty comment about him, so whatever it was must be important.

Pulling into the garage he felt his stomach tie into a knot. He had no idea why, but he felt nervous. He walked into the house and found no one in the kitchen or the living area. He decided to head to his room before looking elsewhere for his family.

After a trip to the bathroom, Edward took a minute to look around at his childhood room. The walls were covered by childish art and silly pictures of him and his little Bell. The shelves still had her books stacked neatly where she had left them. There were trophies and medals from his athletic wins, as well as breathing machines and medical equipment still laying around. His mother was nothing if not prepared. He limped his way towards the wall, looking at the picture of his little Bell. Her beautiful brown eyes sparkling with glee as he carried on his shoulders, pretending to be her horse. The familiar ache in his heart burning as he remembered his little friend and wondered for the millionth time where she was and why Charlie had disappeared with her.

Voices coming from outside pulled him out of his morose thoughts, and he decided to go find out where his family was. He walked out of his room, located in the first floor since stairs were impossible for him, and walked towards the kitchen, where he could hear an unfamiliar voice.

"MeMe, why?" the voice cried.

"Shhh, sweet girl. Everything will be ok, sweetheart. You are home now, and we will keep you safe," his mother soothed.

Confused by the words he heard and torn by the desperate cries of the girl, he hurried his gait as much as he could, pushing his useless leg forward and trying hard not to fall on his face.

"Perhaps I should give her something to calm her down," his father said just as he reached the kitchen.

"No, I'm fine. I'm just exhausted but am really thankful for your help" the woman replied, hugging his mom even more fiercely.

Kate was sitting in a chair glaring at her mother and the woman burrowed in her arms. Her father was pacing nervously as he watched the girl's breakdown.

But it was his mother's expression that made him feel like the world was about to explode. She was pale, and her eyes seemed haunted by grief. She was crying silently, and she held the woman with the tenderness she used with Kate and even him.

"What is going on?" he asked when he couldn't take the anguish anymore.

He wasn't prepared for what happened next.

"Edward!" The most beautiful woman he had ever seen yelled, as she jumped up from his mother's embrace and ran toward him.

He barely had time to drop his cane before she jumped into his arms. His body protested, feeling every inch of the steel that now made it up, but he didn't let go. Because somehow, this girl was peppering kisses all over his face. His mind was muddled; his brain was busy trying to decide on whether to scream with pain or give him the correct reaction at having a woman wrapping her legs around him. Who was she?

She finally let go of his body looking at him with expectant beautiful brown orbs that spoke of secrets and mischief. She was certainly beautiful. Her skin was made of the finest porcelain with rosy cheeks that painted her with innocence until you noticed her lips, luscious pillows of sin that he wanted to taste immediately.

"Edward, dear, surely you remember Bella?" his mother asked.

Bella? what Bella? his brain was still muddled by the brown eyes that had yet to let him escape their grasp.

The clearing of a throat finally pulled him back to whatever his mom had said.

BELLA!

His body reacted in contradicting ways. One one side he felt unadulterated joy and even a little disbelief at the fact that his little Bell, Bella now, was standing in front of him. On the other, he felt ashamed for ogling her with the eyes of a man. He had been fantasizing about kissing her! He felt like a sick pervert. This was his little Bell, the innocent little girl that played tea parties and climbed trees with him as a child. Not a woman.

"Edward?" a musical voice that made his body tingle all over pulled him out of his thoughts. He realized he had yet to say something.

"Is it really you, little Bell?" He asked with a trembling voice.

Her answering smile did nothing to calm the feelings inside him.

"Of course, it is me, Eddie Bear! I have missed you so much. I don't know how I could ever believe you weren't real. I've carried you all in my heart since the day I woke up in a strange home in Florida."

Florida.

She had been in the opposite side of the country. Why?

"Where is Charlie?" He asked, he needed an explanation and Charlie was going to have to give it to him.

The light in her eyes disappeared and her body spoke of grief when she replied "Dead."

Before he could stop himself, he had wrapped his arms around her trying to protect her from the pain that was obviously eating at her soul.

As soon as she was back in his arms she let go of all her pain. Huge fat tears stained his shirt as she sobbed for the loss of her father, and for the loss of her mother and the only family she knew. She let go of her anger at being lied to and being forced to live a life that was not her own. Yet more than anything, she cried at the loss of herself. She had no idea who she was anymore or what to do. She felt destitute, not only of her material possessions, but of everything that had made up her life.

"I'm sorry, little Bell, I am so sorry" He soothed as she wailed.

Recognizing her need for privacy, Edward's family left them alone in the kitchen. Edward could tell his father was worried about her mental state, but he knew that she just needed to flush out all of the emotions out of her system. He had no idea what had happened or why was she suddenly back but he had a bad feeling about it. Something deep inside him told him that Charlie's death was only the beginning and that whatever made him run out of Forks, had probably found him in Florida.

That meant Bella was in danger too.

Ice cold dread ran through his veins. He had just gotten her back, he was not about to lose her again.

No fucking way.


End file.
